x_menroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Jade Martinez
Name: Jade Maritnez Mutant Name: Crystal/Quartz/Pyrite(Cannot Decide) Powers Molecular Crystalization- Jade can crystalize molecular structures turning objects into pure crystal. Some materials such as wood, air, and water are easier to crystallize than others, such as steel or stone. Jade can even use this on other living things, but she choses not to do this to other people because wastes to much energy, instead she would crystallize the water molecules in the air around her target, but doing this causes the crystal to become more easily broken. Organic Diamond Form- Jade can crystalize her own molecular structure turning her into a living gemstone, she retains all of the flexibility she would have in her regular form. While in this form Jade becomes virtually indestructile, but an odd occurance happens she can act like a magnifying glass for energy based powers. She can also crystalize certain parts of her body. Minor geokinesis- Jade can also control crystals with her mind, but the amount of energy she uses corresponds to the size of the object, anything bigger than average throw pillow causes her to lose energy extremely quickly. So she would rather create a sword out of crystal and fight with that then to throw large crystal splinters at her enemies. Weakness Soundwaves, rapid movement, or an extremely powerful wind prevents her crystals from forming, because it causes the molecular structure to disrupt. But once the crystals are made they can be hard to break, but with enough strength they can shatter. Extreme pressure can cause her diamond form to crack in which case she reverts back to her regular form, taking a full day before she can go back into her diamond form History Jade was born in New Jersey to a middle class Puerto Rican family. She participated in many sports to try and become popular, her favorite was gymnastics, and she soon became extremely popular. Her powers first manifested when she was ten, there was large spider in her room, and of course she screamed and pointed at it, and when she did that the spider turned to blueish white crystal amazed at this she picked it up and the light reflected off of it. Crystal began playing with her power, crytallizing her mom's flowers, butterfly's, and even just creating pretty stones out of nothing. Her diamond form manifested when she was about thirteen she and her family went on a camping trip, her brother and her made a bet to see who could climb higher in a tree when Jade almost got to the top the branch she was sitting on broke, and she fell, out of fear she crystallized her self, and when she hit the ground she was unscathed. This power proved to be a bit harder to control since everytime she got scared, Jade's form would crystallize automatically. A few days after her sixteenth birthday_________ came to visit her, they told her of a school for people like her where she could learn to use her powers to fight. She readily agreed, but her parents were a little concerned with sending their daughter away, but she convinced them to let her go by saying this place is probably safer than college. Personality Jade is a Jersey girl, she loves to shop and talk and have fun. Her accent can get a little annoying, but if you tell her she will go off on you and insult you. (I didn't know if I could have someone from the institute come and offer her a place at the school, but if I could that would be great)User:Jrite10 21:36, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Good, Seraphim can find her TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 21:38, September 19, 2011 (UTC)